


Completely Nuts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Completely Nuts

Title: Completely Nuts  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas challenge: Chestnuts, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s special holiday challenge #17: platinum ring.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Unadulterated fluff

  
~

Completely Nuts

~

“Let’s stay in tonight,” Harry suggested when Draco arrived for their date.

“And do what?”

Harry nodded towards the fireplace. A bearskin rug, several pillows, and a dish of chestnuts sat there. “Roast chestnuts?”

Bemused at the unusual idea, Draco nevertheless acquiesced, and they cuddled by the fire. After selecting nuts, they put them into a pan, placing it over the flame. They chatted as they cooked, and when the chestnuts finally opened, Draco frowned. Something was shining.

Summoning the nut, Draco opened it fully, shocked to see a ring.

“Marry me?” Harry asked softly.

Draco smiled. “Yes, you nut!”

~


End file.
